The invention concerns an air filter, in particular for the intake air of internal combustion engines, comprising a hollow cylindrical filter housing and a filter element with an annularly closed filter medium that is in particular folded in a star shape.
DE 10 2010 010 964 A1 discloses an air filter that has a tangential inlet socket. The incoming air enters a ring-shaped flow channel that surrounds partially a round filter element.
The invention has the object to improve the filter of the aforementioned kind in that the flow resistance is reduced and/or the pre-separation is improved without requiring more mounting space than before.